


Vampires & Fake Blood

by ReservoirCat



Series: Hannictober Drabbles [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fake Blood, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReservoirCat/pseuds/ReservoirCat
Summary: The murder husbands wanted to go to a halloween ball, Hannibal saw Will in his costume... Aaaand one hour later:





	

**Author's Note:**

> I combined two prompts... Is that allowed...? It was just too tempting ^.^

"God..." Will groaned from where he had collapsed on top of Hannibal, his head resting between Hannibal's legs. "That was... I... Wow..." he still was beyond coherent thought.

"Hmmm," Hannibal hummed, his face still buried between Will's ass cheeks. The vibration at his over-sensitized hole made Will shiver.

"Sublime," Hannibal said breathlessly against Will's skin and lazily licked up Will's ass again, making him quiver.

They lay like that for a while, too content to move, their breathing returning to normal.

"Tell me," began Will and nuzzled Hannibal's softened cock, "Do you still wanna go to that party?"

Hannibal stopped nibbling Will's left cheek. "It's a ball, Will, a masquerade," he informed him with a hint of indignation.

"One of my fangs is missing," Will said, unsticking their bellies as he got up on all fours. Hannibal groaned at the view Will gave him as he stretched his back like a cat before he climbed from the bed. And then he actually growled when Will stood in front of the bed, smeared handprints of fake blood all over his back and ass.

"Lacks the smell and taste of real blood," Hannibal had said, "but it doesn't dry as fast and the visuals on your skin will be stunning."

Will looked around the room and when he turned to Hannibal and took in the image before him he couldn't help but chuckle.

"I still can't believe you left that cape on."

Hannibal propped himself up on his elbows and smiled at Will, chin and mouth glistening red, showing his naturally pointed teeth, "You didn't complain earlier."

"Oh, I'm not complaining, I just need to inform you that our costumes are ruined. For real." He paused. "Unless you wanna go as Count Roadkill, then we're good."

Hannibal crawled to the edge of the bed where he rose and pulled Will into him.

"You should have seen yourself, when you walked down the stairs..." Hannibal growled, again, and ran his fingers through Will's gelled hair. The original style was long destroyed but Hannibal still reveled in the thought of Will styling and dressing up for him like that, even if he found it ridiculous.

"If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought there's a fucking Disney princess behind me."

"Oh love, you are much more beautiful than a fucking princess," Hannibal whispered in Will's ear and Will shivered from the vulgar expression Hannibal never used and from his mouth that worked its way down to his clavicle again.

Will ran his hands down Hannibal's back under the violet lining of his silk cloak and sighed at the feeling of soft fabric and soft skin, ignoring a few wet patches along the way, then he drew Hannibal in for a deep kiss.

"You still wanna go," Will asked breathlessly during a break for air.

"It's just past midnight," Hannibal said between kisses, "It would still be reasonable to go."

Will broke off, "But..."

"I had two more of these costumes made," Hannibal licked his way through a streak of fake blood towards Will's nipples.

Will pushed at Hannibal's shoulders and looked at him in disbelief, "You didn't?"

Hannibal slid off the bed and onto his knees and started lapping at Will's cock. When he looked up he did his best impression of Will's puppy eyes and despite himself Will had to laugh.

"Count Lecter-Graham..." he started and gasped when Hannibal fully took him into his mouth, "You are incorrigible."

Hannibal let go, spun Will around, pushed him back onto the bed and knelt between his legs. "I am," he said menacing despite his own ragged breathing. "But I was joking."

Will pulled his legs up invitingly. "You never joke about fancy costume parties," he panted and spread his legs in anticipation.

Hannibal didn't touch him.

"Will..."

Will looked up, puzzled.

"It's balls." And he pushed in with two fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> They never made it to the ball. And Hannibal lied. Of course he's got two more of these costumes and they're totally gonna use them for non-halloween-related purposes... ;)


End file.
